When put Figuratively
by PrettyDreamer77
Summary: A very not finished VG fic which may eventually be Curt/Malcolm


Authors Note: This is really just the beginning of an idea for a VG fic that is starting to form I may finish it, I may not if it continues it will probably end up being Curt/Malcolm. Rated PG-13 (or R possibly) for future events.  
  
Disclaimer: VG is not mine I wish it were but life sucks that way (and in many other ways to numerous to list) so don't sue me  
  
  
  
When put Figuratively   
  
  
"Hey will you move!" Said Brian with a playful grin on his face, pushing Curt out of the way.   
  
"Look what you made me do!" Scowled Curt obviously remarking on the long streak of eyeliner on his check, "I got to the mirror first, it's my turn!"  
  
"Oh come on! Like you really need the mirror, your make-up is so simple mine is very precise."  
  
"It takes a lot of work to make myself look like it didn't take a lot of work!"  
  
"Oh will you stop that!" exclaimed Brian giving Curt a playful slap, "you're starting to sound like Mandy, and I think that your charm is that you aren't at all like her in any way."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Curt stood in the studio nostalgically remembering this event among many others. He always attempted to remember only the good time, though it usually made him feel even more depressed in the end.  
  
"Curt? CURT!"  
  
"Hmmm...?" Curt looked up and noticed Jack Fairy through the sound proof glass.   
  
Jack took the cigarette out of his mouth, and bent down to the microphone, "would you like to try that track again Curt, or would you like to move on?"  
  
"Oh right, yah, I think I'll give that on another try."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Yes, fabulous, absolutely, I'm glad to see your starting to learn how to manage yourself in a recording studio. You did make sure that there isn't anything for him to throw in there didn't you Jack? I've had problem with that before, he gets very destructive when he's angry," a new voice had entered the conversation, a sickeningly familiar voice, a voice which upon the sound of it's first tone made Curt feel ill.  
  
"I've had no problems with him Jerry, but you may have problems if you remain here, you have no right to be here." Jack's voice was as steady and as calm as ever, but there was an obvious anger radiating from him, it seemed as if hostility was even oozing out of the clouds of smoke coming out of his cigarette.   
  
"Just wait one minute," said Jerry putting his hands in the air defensively, "just let me explain to you why I am here."  
  
"If it has anything to do with that lying bastard, then go away," Curt snapped at him, entering the control room.  
  
"Oh come, come," said Jerry grinning, "that is no way to speak of the dead."  
  
"Ya! Dead! Dead as my friggin ass!"  
  
"Actually your 'ass' is rather dead, people are losing interest in you Curt, which is what I came here to speak about. I have sensed some interest in you from the 'Flaming Creatures' and"  
  
Curt cut Jerry off in mid sentence, "Oh good," he said stepping out of the soundproof room, "do you own them now to? Are you going to have them all pretend to be shot on stage now that would be a show I just couldn't miss."   
  
"I have always enjoyed your sarcasm Curt, but that is definitely beyond the matter. The 'Flaming Creatures' would be willing to go on tour opening for you, this is a chance of a life time Curt, and I seriously feel that it would hurt you much more if you turned it down."  
  
"And what's in it for you," spat Curt with a glare, "you aren't the kind who would want to help someone with out more than you share of rewards."  
  
Jerry grinned again, "You know me very well Curt, don't let it go to you head. As your road manager and publicist I would get a relatively small share of the profit from tour, and rights to any logos merchandise, or stories that may arise."  
  
"What in the world makes you think I'll agree?"  
  
"Flashbacks of shock-treatment."  
  
"You drive a very tough bargain, I will talk to my present producer about it and get back to you if I decide to agree."  
  
"Yes you talk, or do anything else you do, do to Jack," Jerry took a cigarette from a box on the recording panel, lit it, and walked out.   
  
Jack was the first to speak, "knowing you, I doubt there's I anything else you'd like to do, so we may as well discuss this offer."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"Well you see, it's like this, going on tour with "The Flaming Creatures" would be amazing, but doing anything with Jerry is probably my worst nightmare incarnate."  
  
"Do what you'd like and fuck the technicalities."  
  
"When put figuratively I've got to agree," Curt grinned happy to be resolved on the issue.  
  
"Well then, good."  
  
"I guess I'll call Jerry tomorrow, I'm not exactly rushing to interact with him."  
  
Jack smiled again in agreement, and put his cigarette in the ashtray, without extinguishing it letting the bit of it left burn and join the rest of the smoke clouds wafting around the room. Curt gave him a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek. Jack stood stiffly and watched Curt walk out the door. Then he filled a glass a little from the bathroom sink and poured it over the ashtray to be positive that the pile of cigarette butts were extinguished.   
  
Jack locked up the studio, and walked out onto the sidewalk, he pulled his jacket tight, shook his hair out of his face, lit another cigarette, and headed home.   
  
TBC (maybe)  



End file.
